Automation management systems are used to automate processes in a variety of fields such as manufacturing, the energy industry, and in building management. For example, building management systems are commonly used within buildings and other facilities to manage and control certain building systems such as alarm services, HVAC, lighting, heating, etc. These systems may consist of multiple, integrated subsystems employing large numbers of elements, and are typically controlled by computer. There is a continuing need for improved methods and systems for providing automation management systems services.